


Private Decor

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Private Decor

Title: Private Decor  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Another written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's challenge: #133: Art. Based on [When All is Said and Done](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/213524.html) by [](http://jin-fenghuang.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jin_fenghuang**](http://jin-fenghuang.insanejournal.com/)  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Sorry for the spammage, but I really love the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/profile)[**snarry_games**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/) art. *g*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Private Decor

~

“Deanna, what are you doing?”

Deanna giggled as Ginny lifted her up. “Mama, pictures,” she said, pointing towards the dresser.

“You shouldn’t be looking through Uncle Harry and Uncle Severus’ things, sweetie,” she scolded. “This is their bedroom and it’s private.”

“But they’re hugging!”

Ginny leaned closer to the photo her daughter was staring at, turning bright red as she recognized what was being depicted. “Oh!” Spinning, she marched out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

“Shameless,” she hissed at Harry as she swept past.

Severus smirked after her. “Apparently our decor doesn’t meet with her approval.”

~


End file.
